


Я ждал тебя

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), VenusianLullaby



Series: Карл и Энтони [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к драбблу «Робот»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я ждал тебя

— Так вот зачем ты держишь двухспальную кровать? Меня ждал? — сказал Маркони, ухмыляясь.  
— М-м, возможно, — ответил недавно вышедший из душа Карл, притянув Энтони к себе, и слегка рассеянно поцеловал его. – Или, возможно, мне просто нравятся __большие__ вещи, — сказал Карл, рухнув на кровать, взяв книгу с тумбочки и начав читать. Энтони смотрел на него, пока Элаис не поймал его взгляд.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он.  
— Нет, просто… Ты выглядишь невероятно счастливым, вот и всё, — ответил Энтони, намереваясь сесть на кровать, но Элаис его остановил.  
— Мне не нравится, когда в уличной одежде садятся на расправленную кровать.  
— Ничего, всё равно я собирался раздеться.  
Карл внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Энтони снимает с себя одежду. Ему нравилось его тело. Нравилось наблюдать, как Энтони двигает плечами, и как при этом бугрятся другие мышцы на спине. Нравились его сильные руки, широкая грудь… Ему хотелось целовать его всю ночь.  
— Босс? Всё хорошо? — спросил Энтони, заметив, что босс бесцеремонно пялится на него.  
— А? Да, да, всё отлично, просто... — взгляд Элаиса снова опустился на грудь, затем на пресс... — Ты великолепен, — произнёс Карл дрожащим от волнения голосом. — Я тебе никогда не говорил этого, но у тебя потрясающее тело.  
— Ты хочешь меня, не так ли? — ответил Энтони и лёг рядом.  
— Да. То есть нет. Я... — Карл тяжело вздохнул и помотал головой. — Слушай, я знаю, через что ты прошёл, и если ты не хочешь...  
Энтони усмехнулся.  
— Всё в порядке, босс. Я весь твой.  
Элаис посмотрел на него, не веря своим ушам.  
— Энтони, ты уверен, что...  
— Я никогда ещё не был настолько уверен, — перебил его Маркони, и тут же Элаис уложил его на спину и нежно поцеловал. Затем он начал медленно покрывать поцелуями шею, слегка покусывая кожу. Энтони почувствовал, как его член начал подниматься.  
Элаис не торопился — он с восхищением целовал каждый сантиметр его тела от шеи до паха, больше всего внимания уделяя внимание чувствительным соскам, заставляя Энтони стонать от удовольствия.  
— Знаешь, я давно думал о том, как ты будешь стонать, когда я сделаю вот так, — нежно прошептал Карл и зажал сосок между большим и указательным пальцем и нежно потянул его.  
— Босс, — томно простонал Энтони, вскидывая бёдра.  
— Тише, тише, дорогой, — сказал Карл, снимая с него трусы. От его голоса у Энтони начала кружиться голова. Он удивлялся, как Элаис сам ещё не кончил от этого всего.  
— Я часами могу это делать, знаешь ли, — ответил Элаис, будто прочитав мысли Энтони.  
Затем Карл начал медленно массировать его член от головки к основанию, смотря Энтони прямо в глаза. Маркони внезапно подумал, как было бы прекрасно, если бы Карл взял его в рот, и он почти сказал об этом вслух… Но всё-таки это было слишком.  
— Учитывая обстоятельства, думаю, ты не фанат проникающего секса, так что у меня есть одна идея, — так же нежно произнёс Карл, и через мгновение Энтони почувствовал, как Элаис покрывает поцелуями его член.  
— Боже, Карл...  
Это было хорошо, мучительно хорошо: то, как он водил языком по головке члена, как ласкал мошонку руками… Энтони вцепился в простыню и, вскидывая бёдра, кончил — о, Боже, — прямо Карлу в рот, а тот с удовольствием проглотил сперму. После того, как всё закончилось, Энтони лежал с закрытыми глазами и пытался отдышаться, а Карл лежал рядом и наблюдал за ним, поглаживая свой член.  
— Помощь нужна? — спросил Энтони, всё ещё тяжело дыша и указывая на член Карла.  
— Не помешает.  
Карл вздрогнул и уткнулся носом в шею Энтони, когда его рука коснулась крайней плоти.  
— Да, вот так, не останавливайся...  
Элаис начал толкаться в в ладонь, а его стоны становились всё громче, пока он не кончил.  
— О, Энтони, ты... — произнёс он и взял Энтони за руку так, чтобы их пальцы переплелись, а второй рукой погладил его по голове.  
— Я знаю, босс, — ответил Энтони, нежно коснувшись губ Карла. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, Энтони.


End file.
